


on your knees

by yuckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco, M/M, Sub Harry, What am I doing, degradation kink, no beta we die like men, wrote this at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: "On your knees, slut," Draco growled, high on the power that was surging through his veins. Harry whimpered at the filthy words, obeying instantly, gaze on the floor and his hands behind his back. He struggled to resist the urge of touching, just reaching out and take Draco then and there, relieve some of the tension that was pent up inside of him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 123





	on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here  
> not my first time writing though like all my time is spent on wattpad  
> anyway
> 
> idk if people will find this but i had fun writing it  
> feel like im gonna regret posting this though <3
> 
> ok bye enjoy

"On your knees, slut," Draco growled, high on the power that was surging through his veins. Harry whimpered at the filthy words, obeying instantly, gaze on the floor and his hands behind his back. He struggled to resist the urge of touching, just reaching out and take Draco then and there, relieve some of the tension that was pent up inside of him.

"Look at you," Draco practically purred, voice mocking yet fond. "So eager to please me, aren't you?"

Harry simply nodded, letting out a helpless please, desperate for something. He'd seriously take anything at this point.

"Show me what you want, baby," Draco whispered, running a hand through the brunette's hair, giving a slight tug, the small moan he got in return going straight to his dick.

Harry moved a shaky hand to Draco's zipper, pulling it down, palming his dom through the thin fabric of his boxers. Draco groaned quietly, hand back in Harry's hair, and normally he would've made the boy speed up, quit teasing, but he'd had him on edge all day, playing with him at random times but never letting him come. _He's earned this_ , Draco thought.

"C-Can I?" Harry whispered, looking up at the blonde through thick eyelashes and hooded eyes. Draco let out a low groan at the sight.

"Go ahead, baby. 'S all yours," he said, flattening Harry's wild curls.

The smaller boy quickly got both his hands on the hem of Draco's jeans, pulling them down, mouthing at him through the boxers before getting rid of those, too. The blonde chuckled above him, loving how eager his boy was.

Draco's breathing picked up a little when Harry started giving the head of his cock kitten licks, taking it into his mouth and bobbing his head a little. Draco gripped a hand in his hair, pulling Harry's head back so he was looking him in the eyes, a whimper escaping past his lips.

"Stop being such a tease, whore," he growled, taking a second to appreciate how fucked out his toy already looked.

Harry gulped, nodding, moving back to take Draco in his mouth, flattening his tongue against the underside of it, giving it one long lick that brought a groan out of Draco. Harry was painfully hard in his trousers but he didn't want to come yet, wanting to finish with Draco's hand around him, coaxing him on with filthy yet encouraging words being whispered into his ear as he squirmed. He visibly shivered at the thought, getting his mouth around the blonde, taking him about two thirds of the way, his lack of a gag reflex coming in handy. Draco moaned lowly.

"Come on, baby, take all of it, I know you can," he purred. Harry lowered his head until Draco hit the back of his throat, tears welling in his eyes, the blonde heavy on his tongue. He moaned at the feeling and Draco's breathing slowly grew more erratic as Harry started bobbing his head, hands steady on the blonde's clenched thighs. Draco threw his head back, leaning against the wall, afraid his knees were going to buckle.

Spit was dribbling from Harry's mouth, getting all over his chin as tears rolled down his cheeks, eyes as red as his swollen lips. He knew Draco was close from the way he was struggling to restrain himself from fucking into the heat of Harry's mouth, desperate for release. The brunette pulled off.

" _Use me_ ," he pleaded in a whisper, suddenly shy despite his previous actions. The groan it ripped from Draco made him shiver and he let the blonde guide his mouth back onto him, a tight grip in his hair as Draco hit the back of his throat repeatedly. Harry choked, small sounds escaping him that he didn't even know he was making, the way he was just being used without hesitation making him strain against his own jeans. Draco came with a desperate moan, pushing Harry's face into his pelvis, riding the high of his orgasm, muttering filthy commands that made Harry whine with need. When Draco could see properly again, he pulled the smaller boy off of him, appreciating how messy he looked.

"Fuck, look at you. So pathetic, aren't you? Can't get enough of it," he laughed. "Pretty little slut," he spat out, pushing Harry away with a harsh hand that was cupping his chin. Harry moaned in response, keeping his eyes on the carpeted floor, his knees stinging like a fucker. He was so close but he didn't know how to ask for it, wasn't sure if Draco would even hear him. He snaked a hand to palm at himself slightly, relieving a tiny bit of the pain but not enough.

"Words, baby. Use your words," Draco cooed, running a hand through his unruly hair. Harry both hated and loved how the blonde could always read him so easily.

"P-Please," Harry begged, a sob escaping him because _fuck_ , it _hurt_.

"You want me to touch you, baby? Is that it? Want me to make you feel good?" Draco huffed out a chuckle. "So needy, aren't you?"

Harry nuzzled against his thigh in response, tears drying on his face, wiping his chin with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Bed," Draco gritted out. Harry followed the order quickly, scrambling to his feet, knees popping with a satisfying _click_.

"Lie down on your back, hands above your head, and don't you _dare_ move," the blonde warned him before leaving the room. Harry followed his orders, squirming on the bed after a few minutes had passed, his cock aching. Draco came back in with a tray that he placed on the bedside table. He was also in a fresh pair of sweatpants, shirt gone. Harry looked over at him, a pleading look on his face as he writhed.

"So good for me," Draco praised, seeing the position his sub was in, pleased with him. Fuck, he was so lucky.

" _Please_ ," Harry whined with a buck of his hips when Draco pulled his jeans down, the tight restriction finally being gone making him sigh in relief despite still having underwear on.

"Please, what?" Draco said with a raised brow, stopping his movements.

"Please, sir," the brunette whispered, earning himself a rewarding kiss on the forehead.

"Good."

Draco took the boy's jeans off, chucking them somewhere on the floor. He straddled his boy, palming him through his boxers as he took Harry's bruised lips in for a kiss.

"Sir," Harry said breathlessly when Draco started kissing along his jaw, eventually moving to suck a few fresh marks into his neck.

"You close?" Draco asked, kissing the shell of his ear, nibbling on it slightly.

"Yeah—please, just, anything," Harry whimpered when the blonde's grip pressed down a little harder, rubbing him with more force.

Draco moved his hands to pull down Harry's boxers, throwing them somewhere on the floor, too, and the boy shivered at the feeling of cool air on his cock after being restricted by itchy fabrics for the entire day.

Harry keened when Draco finally wrapped his hand around him, almost coming on the spot like a virgin getting his first handjob. Draco removed and spat on his hand before putting it back on Harry, giving slow, torturous strokes.

"More, please," Harry whimpered, bucking his hips up into Draco's fist. He didn't know what he needed to push him over the edge, he just knew he needed _something_ , it was infuriating.

Harry threw his head back when Draco picked up the pace, his back arching. He furrowed his brows a little when something pressed at his lips.

"Open up, slut," Draco demanded, making Harry instantly take the two digits in his mouth, tongue swirling around them. Draco groaned at the sight, feeling his dick twitch in his sweatpants. This wasn't about him anymore, though, so he ignored it.

Harry's muffled whimpers filled the room as Draco worked on his cock, twisting his wrist and changing his pace at all the right moments, making Harry whine needily.

Draco eventually removed his fingers from the brunette's mouth, leaving him to pant and gasp freely, their neighbours no longer being one of their concerns. Draco always loved how loud Harry was, how sensitive and obedient he got at the slightest touches. The boy was mesmerising.

Harry's breath hitched when he felt Draco's fingers breaching his hole, the feeling sending a jolt up his spine.

"Please," he begged, trying to push back on them.

"Please, what?" Draco growled. Harry whimpered again.

"Please, _sir_ , fuck me. Wanna feel you," he babbled, eyes screwed tight because of the pleasure.

"Worthless little fucktoy. Look at you," Draco purred pitifully, laughing at the mess beneath him. Without warning, the blonde put in both fingers at once, the sting making Harry both hiss and moan.

"Fuck," he panted, on the verge of losing it.

Draco curled his fingers, looking for that special spot that made Harry see stars, knowing that would be enough to bring him over the edge. He whispered filthy nothings into the boy's ear, nipping and kissing his soft skin, decorating it, making him even prettier.

"You look so good with my marks on you," Draco cooed. "You're fucking _mine_."

"A-All yours, sir," Harry gasped out, a tear rolling down his cheek. Draco moved his fingers just a little, knowing he'd found what he was looking for when Harry shouted out a cry, coming onto his stomach, eyes rolling back as his entire body shook with the intensity of it. Being on edge all day had its perks.

Draco fucked him through it, murmuring very bipolar sentences as Harry made pathetic little noises and movements, body jerking. He started whimpering as he slowly became overstimulated, making Draco slowly remove his hands and fingers, wiping them on the bedsheet before getting up. Harry was in a daze on the bed, so far in subspace Draco knew he wouldn't be back for a while.

"Drink up, baby. You did so good," Draco whispered when he came back to the bed, the tray from earlier in his hand. It wasn't a big tray, all it had on it was water and just a simple granola bar. He had fresh clothes for his sub beside the bed, too, having grabbed those as well.

Draco gently sat Harry up so he could take a few sips, dribbling a bit as he did so. The blonde couldn't help but smile at his baby.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Draco said softly, picking Harry up bridal style and walking him into the bathroom, setting him down on the counter before running him a warm bath, going to grab the baggy, comfortable clothes he'd left beside the bed so he could get Harry dressed right after the bath and not have him shivering for too long.

Harry felt so fucking lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> comments r appreciated sjdjs  
> hope u liked this! have a nice day😁
> 
> ok bye


End file.
